


Welcome Home

by MatchaYogiTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaYogiTea/pseuds/MatchaYogiTea
Summary: It was the night of December 23rd and you were sitting by the fireplace, sipping on hot tea and reading a book, although it was a bit difficult to focus. You kept glancing into the flames, waiting for your boyfriend to show up.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 24





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As somebody who doesn’t really have the best time over the holidays for several reasons, I thought I would write this to try and make myself feel better, and hopefully you too in case you are going through the same thing.  
> Happy Holidays!

It was the night of December 23rd and you were sitting by the fireplace, sipping on hot tea and reading a book, although it was a bit difficult to focus. You kept glancing into the flames, waiting for your boyfriend to show up.

You knew he was really nervous about coming over and staying, but you had insisted. His family had kicked him out the previous year and although he’d been staying at James Potter’s house over the holidays you really wanted him to be with your and your parents over Christmas. You two had been dating for a while and you knew how awful his family were, how lonely he got around the holidays even if he tried to hide it and pretend he couldn’t care less - you knew him way too well.

Of course, he didn’t really miss his family, specifically. He missed having warm, loving parents and siblings like most people. And you wished you could give him a new family but since you couldn’t, the next best thing was to share your family with him. You knew it wasn’t the same as having his own, but your parents loved Sirius because he made you happy and that was all they cared about. They’d seen the way you’d gone from your old self, reserved, kind of introverted, and the way he’d helped you open up and made you feel more confident. They didn’t know about all the trouble he caused at Hogwarts, but you didn’t think they’d change their mind about him even if they knew.

Just as you were about to get up and make some more tea, Sirius finally emerged from the fireplace, looking flawless in his long black coat and long dark hair. “My love, here I am, your humble servant.” He joked, with a small bow. You smiled and threw yourself into his arms, holding him tight, inhaling his lovely scent. “Sirius, I’ve missed you so much!”

“It’s only been two days since we left Hogwarts,” he replied, squeezing you gently. He spoke softly, as if he was trying to caress you with his voice as well as his hands.  
“I know, but it felt longer. I couldn’t wait for you to arrive!”

You probably would have kept hugging him for hours if your mum hadn’t showed up, offering biscuits and tea. She told Sirius to make himself at home and told him she was really happy to see him again after a few months - when he’d spent some time at your house during summer. Sirius looked relaxed and confident, but you knew he was feeling a bit down, you just could tell. He was charming and funny, but the smile never quite reached his eyes.

—————-

“Are you enjoying staying here?”

You looked at Sirius as much later that evening after your parents had gone to bed you had settled in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket, sipping hot chocolate in front of the fireplace.

He put his mug down and turned to look at you. “Of course I am. Your parents are lovely, they treat me much better than mine have ever done.”

You knew he was saying it as a kind of half-assed joke, but it wasn’t funny. It made you sad. “I’m sorry, Sirius. If I could do anything to change things with your family…”

“I know.” he interrupted you. “It’s nobody’s fault. It’s the way they are. Cold and strict and full of hatred.” He murmured, looking down.

You moved closer to him and placed your hands on his cheeks, making him lift his head. “But they’ve done something great. They’ve blessed the world with somebody like you. So full of love, warmth and care. So special. The one person that makes my heart beat so fast and who makes me the happiest girl in the world. The one person who makes everybody laugh, who cheers others all the time and is the best friend anybody could wish for.”

Sirius looked at you incredulously for a few seconds, then smiled. “You really think all that? About me?”

“I think that and much more.” You reassured him, taking his hands into yours and kissing them. “I love you, so much. I am so happy you are here with me. My family is not complete without you.”

Sirius’ eyes looked dangerously misty for a second, but then he leant down and kissed you. The longest kiss you had ever shared. You wrapped your arms around him, wishing it would never stop.


End file.
